The Terrific Excuse
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: ONESHOT Kagome receives aid from an unexpected source. SessKag CU


Title: The Terrific Excuse

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Cotton (Dokuga Contest's Second Anniversary Challenge)

Genre: Comedy/General

AU/CU: Canon Universe

Rating: G

Warnings: WAFF

Word Count: 671

Summary: Kagome receives aid from an unexpected source.

**THE TERRIFIC EXCUSE**

Kagome drug her feet along the dusty path. She was second to last in the haphazard line her group of friends formed as they continued to trek through the countryside. Shielding her eyes with her hand, Kagome peered up at the unmerciful sun. Judging by its position in the sky, it was close to noon and that meant that sunset was a long time away.

Kagome sighed in annoyance. _'Is it ever going to cool off? Stupid summer.'_

She tried to focus on something else to keep her mind off of it, but she always managed to pull every thought back to the sweltering heat. The glint of Miroku's staff drew her attention to the monk, which then led her to focus on how he was wearing heavy _black_ robes.

'_How can he stand to wear that?'_ Kagome wondered, picking at the collar of her shirt.

She was absolutely drenched in sweat wearing her clothing and it consisted mainly of white. The thin, lightweight cotton of her school uniform was too much clothing as far as she was concerned. She'd give anything to be able to just hang out next to a pool all day in her swimsuit. Daydreaming about where she wished she could be, Kagome failed to notice the good-sized rock in the middle of the path and tripped over it; falling onto her hands and knees.

"Just great," Kagome growled in annoyance.

A hand appeared in front of her face as an offer to help her up and she gripped it without thinking twice or really paying attention to whom the hand belonged to.

"Thanks," she grumbled, beginning to dust off her knees.

"The miko is unwell." Sesshomaru's cool voice caused Kagome to notice that it was him that had helped her up.

"What's wrong now?" Inuyasha barked.

"It's hot," Kagome bit back. "Can we please find some shade and rest for a little while?"

"No, we can't waste the time."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said through gritted teeth, dangerously close to speaking the 'magic' word.

"I think we would actually benefit from a rest," Miroku interjected in a peace-keeping tone. "We could resume our search later this evening when it has cooled down some."

"No way," Inuyasha said adamantly. "We're never going to catch up with Naraku if we keep taking stupid breaks."

"There would be little point in finding the hanyou if the miko is not at her best," Sesshomaru supplied logically.

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru turned towards her slightly and if Kagome had blinked, she would have missed the hint of a smile that cracked his normally stoic features for a fraction of a second.

"Sesshomaru's right, we'll need Kagome at her best for the battle," Miroku agreed.

"A few hours of rest won't really make that big of a difference. Especially if we pick up the trail again tonight," Sango added.

Inuyasha growled and tossed his hands up in frustration. "Fine. Take your stupid break, but as soon as the sun sets-"

"We'll continue," Kagome promised, interrupting him.

Inuyasha nodded sharply and turned, stalking up the trail to where there were some trees to take shelter from the sun. The rest of the group followed his lead, grateful for the break, with Kagome and Sesshomaru once again bringing up the rear. Without saying a word, Sesshomaru reached for the straps of Kagome's backpack and easily slipped it from one shoulder, then the other. Kagome blinked up at him as he continued to walk past her and up the trail, carrying her backpack as if he did it everyday. He stopped suddenly and glanced back at her over his shoulder.

"You would do well to get into the shade."

"Oh. Right," Kagome stuttered, surprised by the warmth in his tone. She hurried to catch up with him and once she reached his side, she smiled up at him. "Thank you."

He gave no response other then continuing on his way towards the shade. This time, Kagome had missed his hint of a smile.


End file.
